the_mystery_kidsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Beldam
The Beldam, also known as the "Other Mother", is the demonic button-eyed arachnoid ruler of a parallel universe known as the Other World, where she lures in mostly neglected or bored children under the disguise of their mothers. Once lured in, the Beldam sews buttons over their eyes, kills them and consumes their souls and waits for her next victim to arrive. Appearance The Beldam's appearance has never really been specific as she has once assumed the form of Coraline's mother and quite likely has taken other forms of her victims' parents in the past. However, her true form was much like her second form. The second form being a longer and more terrifying version of her first form with her rib cage showing. Her hair had also become quite unnerving, and the back had turned pointed. only more frightening and more unbecoming. When in he true form it showed her paper white face was marred with cracks and her cheekbones were sharper and lost her mole/beauty mark. Her body possessed an excessively thin waist and bone-like chest. Her hands had also become metal claws being made out of needles, and she gained two extra legs and she stood taller and hunched with a display that resembled a spider. Personality Under her disguise of her victims' mothers, the Other Mother appears to be a very loving, caring, attentive, sympathetic, thoughtful, and charismatic maternal figure who meets all the needs and desires that her victims cannot afford in the real world. The Other Mother appears to speak rather eloquently and behaves in a traditionalist manner. However, when her true nature is revealed, she is revealed to be a completely evil, sadistic, ruthless, cruel, powerful, manipulative, cold, heartless, ravenous, and delusional monster of a being who desires nothing but the flesh and souls of her victims, even having to break the rules of the game that she sets out for her victims, especially with Coraline, in order to achieve her goals, revealing that she is also a massive hypocrite as well. Despite having her own creations doing her bidding, the Other Mother behaves in a lone wolf-like manner and has no qualms in mutilating and killing her creations if they disobey or "fail" her. The Other Mother doesn't seem to mind if others around her suffer and is seemingly self-absorbed in achieving goals that benefit herself only. Powers and Abilities The full extent of her abilities have yet to be revealed, but it is clear she has near omnipotent (and mild omniscient) power over the Other World and all of its inhabitants. After she was resurrected and rejuvenated by Bill Cipher, her powers have massively increased to the point where she is able to lure children from any location, in this case Gravity Falls, and make her creations stronger and more monstrous. *'Life Construction': She has the power to create life, ranging from people to animals and fully animate plant-life. How they behave seem to depend, as the animals and plants seem to be under her full control, while certain human-creations like the Other Father and Other Wybie have some kind of free will. *'Reality Manipulation': She is able to warp and distort reality, mainly the Other World, on a god-like scale. This is evident in when she made various constructs and plant-life take a life of their own but shift into more monstrous appearances to catch or kill the Mystery Kids. *'Shapeshifting': She has the power to shape-shift, first taking the form of her victim's mother (albeit more lively and inviting) and slowly transitions into her true form overtime, slowly deteriorating like the rest of her creations. It is shown that her buttons operate as fully-functioning eyes, becoming blinded and relying on the vibrations of her web and her sense of hearing to navigate when the cat clawed them off. *'Soul Possession': She is also able to possess the souls of those she has claimed, the ghosts of her previous victims trapped in the Other World unable to pass on. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Female Category:Coraline